


A Little Misunderstanding

by NakamaLuna



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakamaLuna/pseuds/NakamaLuna
Summary: Jonghyun needs to thank his fairy good mother because of his failing chemistry exam, he could get closer to the popular Lee Jinki in his campus.





	A Little Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).

**A Little Misunderstanding**

_ Prompt : #101 _

_ Pairing: Onew/Jonghyun _

_ Rating: Mature _

_ Genre: Romance, slice of life _

_ Tropes: University AU _

_ Trigger Warnings: N/A _

_ Prompt Summary: Jonghyun needs to thank his fairy good mother because of his failing chemistry exam, he could get closer to the popular Lee Jinki in his campus. _

_ Required Content: some smut and endgame jongyu _

_ Absolute No’s: free game _

* * *

  
  


Today is Friday. 

And Friday means hanging out with friends, Friday means marathoning nice tv shows or some disney movies, Friday means that Jonghyun could sleep late without bothering to think that he has to wake up for morning class. 

Friday has always been great for him, but today Jonghyun isn’t sure about that right now, because he will face the result of his chemistry class. He just definitely sure that he will be failing on the chemistry subject, and Jonghyun isn’t very keen on that thought. 

His mind could already processing on the angry expression of Mrs. Park, his chemistry professor. Jonghyun is doing so well in another subject, but just not chemistry apparently. 

Surely Mrs. Park already have something planned for Jonghyun because he keeps failing her subject, he just knows that the Professor would do something because she didn’t want Jonghyun to keep failing. Some of her previous students actually got better because of her secret plans, but the plans keep changing. 

Smiling nervously at the sight of the sour expression on Mrs. Park, Jonghyun then sighed hard. All he did was just entering the classroom and Mrs. Park’s deathly stare already gets on him. Pretty sure he needs to stay behind after the lecture ends. 

After around one hour and a half later, he stared at the paper with a big F in red ink in front of him. The blond already expected this and he shouldn’t feel surprised anymore when the results are out. 

With a big gulp, Jonghyun approached Mrs. Park, who had been waiting for him while folding her hands. From afar he could even hear the disappointed sigh from her and Jonghyun feels like he just wants to jump out to a random hole. 

“Jonghyun,” the lecturer began. “I… honestly didn’t know what I should do…” 

Biting his lip out of reflex, Jonghyun finally had the courage to look at Mrs. Park on the eye. His lips opened as he managed to murmured a small, “Sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” she nodded in understanding, chemistry subject isn’t for anyone, and she had a fair amount of struggling times too once she’s still in college before. “Maybe you didn’t find my method of lecturing to be comfortable, and that’s why I’ve already assigned someone to tutor you.” 

Maybe it’s too early to say goodbye to all the Friday fun times, but Jonghyun’s mind already processing that thoughts right now. No more marathoning movies, no more hanging out with friends, just say no more to all the fun times because he has to focus on the chemistry subject. 

"I hope you're okay and accept the new tutor. He's very good at tutoring and from what I've heard, all his students passed the grade after the tutoring session with him." Mrs. Park explained and Jonghyun could only nodded at her words, his mind already busy swimming in the ocean of bad thoughts. 

Everything would've been great if only he passed the chemistry exam. The painful truth of him didn’t passed the test feels like slapped him back to reality to make him study harder for the chemistry subject. Jonghyun could feel like he's so close in hating the subject, but he realized that it wouldn't change anything.

Hating the subject only makes him harder to study it, and Jonghyun didn't want to repeat the chemistry class once again. 

"I hope you don't mind waiting, because he's already on the way here to meet you so you two could arrange the time for tutor session." Mrs. Park continued and Jonghyun held all the complaints which already on the tip of his tongue. 

_ It's going to be hell, _ and Jonghyun isn't sure if he could do better with this tutor. He’s definitely not going to like it if the tutor teaches him with the kind of  _ hard way _ which makes him nervous if he couldn’t meet his goal. 

Around two minutes later and after an awkward silence between him and Mrs. Park, the classroom door finally opened, and Jonghyun guessed that it must be the tutor Mrs. Park already told him about. 

What Jonghyun didn’t expect is the one standing in front of the door is none other than  _ Lee Jinki _ , the famous  _ sunshine smile guy _ from his campus. The one who smiles so bright, has a nice personality, and always gets good grades. 

Lee Jinki is famous on the campus, almost everyone knows him for being the nice guy. And Jonghyun might or might not be having a slight crush on his senior because there’s one time he witnessed that beautiful smile and Jonghyun just couldn’t stop thinking about it all night. 

_ Is Mrs. Park seriously assigned Lee Jinki to be his tutor? _

Then… will he be okay later? Will he even could concentrate on their tutor session when there’s Jinki in front of him, tutoring him with sunshine smile?

“I’m sorry, I’m late Mrs. Park.” Jinki bowed to the lecturer politely and smiled. “I was asked by Mr. Jung to helped him carry some of the student’s documents back to his office.” his almond shaped eyes glancing at Jonghyun before he smiled again. “Hi, you must be Jonghyun.” 

_ Ugh, that sunshine smile.  _

The blond was star-struck for a moment before he shook his head and blinking rapidly, his mouth tried to form a smile while now he bowed in front of him. “Oh, hello  _ sunbaenim _ .” 

The sunshine smile person nodded at Jonghyun and Jonghyun could swear that he’s blinded by how shiny that smile is. He just couldn’t believe it that he’ll get the chance to get closer with him. 

“Hello, I’m Lee Jinki.” Jinki offered his hand to shake it with the younger, which was responded greatly by Jonghyun. 

“Jonghyun, Kim Jonghyun.” The blond replied, big puppy eyes widening when the realization of them touching each other hits him. Even though it’s just a mere hand shaking. 

_ He could boast about this to Kibum anyway.  _

They talked for a bit with Mrs. Park again before she finally excused herself and leaving the two alone. 

Jonghyun didn’t know if he should thank how stupid he is in the chemistry subject or not because after all, he could have this opportunity to get closer to Jinki now.  _ Of all people, it’s Lee Jinki himself!  _ The kind and nice Jinki who most people admire. 

“Where do you want to do it Jonghyun?” Jinki’s voice broke the silence that falls between them, and Jonghyun immediately staring at Jinki again with his big puppy eyes. 

With mouth gaping and eyes blinking rapidly, Jonghyun tried to answer the question. “I’m sorry?” He blinked a few times and could feel his face reddens. “D-do it?” His mind is already wandering somewhere by now, thinking of anything dirty which caused his face went red. 

“Yeah, where do you want me to tutor you?” Jinki smiled as he asked once again. “Maybe cafes? Do you have any recommendations? Or do you prefer to do it in maybe your place?” seeing how red Jonghyun’s face is, he decided to add some more. “Or my place?” 

_ Oh, of course.  _

All this time Jinki only refers to the place where he will be tutoring Jonghyun,  _ of course, _ that’s all.  _ It’s Jonghyun himself who already thinking a bit too far with weird stuff involved.  _

Cafes sounds good, but sometimes it’s too noisy. Jonghyun prefers to study in a quiet place all this time, it always helped him concentrate better. But he didn’t know why is it so hard to even remember all those chemistry subjects in whatever places no matter how much he already tried. 

“Jjong?” Jinki asked again because it seemed that Jonghyun is thinking so hard about something that he forgot to even reply. “You okay?” 

“Oh sorry!” Jonghyun took a deep breath. “I’m okay, just thinking about where should we do the tutoring.” 

“Maybe at cafes?” the older man offered as he folded his arms together. “Or you prefer a quiet place more?” 

“Ah yes actually.” Jonghyun nodded at Jinki’s sentences. “I could concentrate more when I study in a quiet place.” 

Jinki hummed as he heard the reply. He could understand that most people prefer quiet place to help them study better, and Jonghyun is one of that. “Then, your place?” 

“Well…” Jonghyun chuckled shyly. “I live in an apartment with two of my roommates, and sometimes it’s noisy when they came…” 

Not to mention that he’ll bring Jinki along to his room, all his roommate would become super noisy and they wouldn’t stop teasing Jonghyun and asking him how in the hell he could get close to Jinki. 

They wouldn’t shut up even if Jonghyun already told him the truth as if they want something more hyperbolic as the answer. 

“Ah I see.” The older man seemed to understand Jonghyun’s situation right now. He used to live in the dorm too with his roommate and knows how noisy it can be to live with them. Thank God now he lives alone in his small nice apartment after years of savings. “My place then?” 

Jonghyun really want to just say  _ yes _ at the offer, but he didn’t know if he could concentrate either at the subject if he’s going to be in the same room with Jinki alone.  _ But this chance… _ Jonghyun just should try it, and maybe he really could get better in chemistry subject too, that’s his main goal anyway. 

_ Not like his main goal is to get much closer to Jinki, right?  _

_ Haha yeah, his chemistry subject will always have to come first.  _

“If you don’t mind?” Jonghyun asked, glancing shyly to Jinki which definitely would make Kibum—his friend—vomits if he sees the whole act. 

“Of course I don’t mind.” Jinki replied again with his blinding sunshine smile and Jonghyun tried to tell his heart not beating too loud. “Let’s try to match our schedule first, okay? Don’t worry I won’t make us immediately do the study right now. It’s too sudden and you might already have a plan for today.” 

At that, Jonghyun nodded enthusiastically thinking that Jinki is some kind of saint which come from the sky. He thought that maybe Jinki wants to start right away to get rid of him faster, but… but of course Jinki is the nice and kind person who is always kind to everyone even to his junior. 

“Thanks  _ hyung _ .”

  
  


* * *

  
  


…

..

.

  
  


“Wait, with Lee Jinki?” 

Kibum’s voice echoed around Jonghyun’s room by the time Jonghyun told him everything about what happened today. Jonghyun knows that Kibum would behave exactly like this, and suddenly he regrets his decision now on telling Kibum. 

“Wow what the hell Jjong? You’re seriously lucky. I know some people who would pay big times just for Lee Jinki to tutor them.” Kibum continued on his rambling. “And you get him as a tutor, without having to pay anything, woah. What did you do last night so you get this chance?” 

“I don’t know.” Jonghyun shook his head, sipping on a glass of warm milk he just heated before. “Mrs. Park suddenly assigned him to me, and… well… that’s it?” 

“Mrs. Park must be really desperate to hire Jinki to tutor you.”

_ Well, that seemed to be the case.  _ Rumor has it that every student who gets tutored by Jinki would get better grades anyway, so now the Professor is taking her chance since her method of teaching maybe couldn’t get to Jonghyun. 

Seeing how Jonghyun isn’t responding to his sentences, Kibum continued again. “Can you do it? I mean, you’re having a crush on him, right Jjong? Can you concentrate?” 

_ Now, that’s another problem too.  _

Jonghyun didn’t know if he could concentrate later when Jinki finally tutor him, in his place, just the two of them, alone. He knows his mind could probably busy thinking about what they could do in that situation, or he simply just be busy staring and admiring Jinki. 

_ He feels like he could do both of those dumb things, and Jonghyun sighed.  _

“I really don’t want to fail, Kibum. So I think I would try my best.” Jonghyun replied. “Maybe he’ll have his own method of teaching that could make me learn fast.” 

“Sure.” Kibum smirked. “I believe he’ll have his  _ own ways  _ to make you could learn fast hmm, his own method of teaching.” 

The tone coming from Kibum’s sentences are teasing, and Jonghyun just knew it. “Yeah, so?” Jonghyun smirked back. “Jealous that I’ll be the one receiveing his method of teaching instead of you?” 

“A bit.” Kibum answered truthfully. “But I already got someone other than Jinki, so I don’t really care about it.” He stood up from his seat to leave Jonghyun’s room. “Ah by the way… tonight we’ll have karaoke session with Minho and Woohyun. You coming?” 

The blond shook his head to refuse the offer. “I can’t, sorry.” 

“Wow, this is unlike you.” Kibum frowned, never before Jonghyun refuse the offer to have karaoke session together, usually he’s always up to it. 

“Well, tomorrow morning I’ll come to Jinki’s apartment to have the first tutor session.” Jonghyun explained. “I didn’t want to be late.”

“Mm yeah, first impression is everything.” Kibum chuckled. “Good luck then, just consider tomorrow as a date because you could spend it with your crush.”

Before Jonghyun could even reply, Kibum already closed the door of his bedroom, and now the blond is meeting the silence again. 

Sure he’s excited for tomorrow, but all he hopes is just for everything to go well. He would definitely be embarrassed if in the end he failed the test again even though Jinki already tutoring him.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Twenty minutes after the ride, Jonghyun arrived at a tiny apartment building near his campus which he always seen the moment every time he goes to the campus. 

Of course Jinki would find the place which isn't so far from their university, right. Why would Jonghyun even surprised. 

The blond texted Jinki first as he arrived at the lobby. It seems like Jinki isn't woken up yet maybe? Because he hasn't read Jonghyun's message yet, and it's making the blond anxious actually. 

_ There's no possibility that Jinki will forget it, right?  _

No way in hell a nice student like Jinki would be like this. He would definitely remember about the tutor day and wouldn't ditch him to go… party with some people from their campus, right? 

All the sudden, Jonghyun's bad thoughts were answered when Jinki just decided to conveniently showed up behind him, holding a brown plastic bag and some other stuff.

"Oh you're early." The sunshine smile person giggled. "Sorry, I was buying breakfast earlier. Have you eat your breakfast yet?" 

Jonghyun was dumbfounded for a bit, and he shook his head while smiling nervously. He didn't get the chance to have breakfast because his mind was too occupied in arriving to Jinki's apartment without late. 

_ Not that Jonghyun usually have his breakfast too.  _

"That's not good. You need breakfast." Jinki mumbled. "Good thing I bought many sandwiches! Along many other foods haha. Come follow me." 

  
  
  


..

  
  
  


The apartment isn't that big, but the inside looks comfortable and tidy. Not many stuffs and electronics around, making it doesn't look too crowded. Everything is looking clean, and Jonghyun quite like the atmosphere. 

There is only one door, and Jonghyun could guess that it'll lead to the bathroom since he could see the bed perfectly just across the place he's sitting at. 

Although the bed was actually a bit covered by a short wall which could give him a bit of privacy.

"I'm sorry my place isn't too big." Jinki smiled as he put all the food he bought on top of the small table in the center. "But I'm proud of it. I bought this with my own money." 

Hearing that made Jonghyun immediately nodded. "It's really good, I quite like the atmosphere, and so tidy too." He stared at all the food in front of him. 

_ Oh wow, he shouldn't be surprised that Jinki is a big eater.  _

"Eat the sandwich Jjong, choose whichever you like." Jinki said as he took one of it and just goes eating it. "It's good and cheap, always bought it whenever I'm hungry and needed something fast to buy?" 

Jonghyun nodded at Jinki's sentences and went to eat the tuna sandwich. He tried to ignore the fact that most of the sandwich consists of chicken sandwich, which makes him knows that Jinki likes chicken apparently. 

They both talk a bit as they eat breakfast, mostly Jinki rambling about food, and Jonghyun just paid his attention nicely. Jinki is a talkative person, and his ramblings are actually interesting, making no weird atmosphere between them.

  
  


..

  
  
  


One hour later, and there were chemistry books already opened on top of the table now, along with some notes. 

Jinki already seen all his scores and all the results of his exams too, now the older had been circling which part of the subject which he found Jonghyun is weak at.

There are so many, and Jinki had told Jonghyun to try to memorize some. He would ask Jonghyun the questions and gave him problems bit by bit too. 

There's no rush or whatsoever, and Jinki is kindly explain everything to him if he found something he's confused at.

Everything is going well so far, and Jonghyun was actually amazed by how relaxing and nice Jinki's teaching method is. 

They got so many time before Jonghyun's next chemistry exam, and Jinki didn't rush him to study all the stuff. Only some the hardest one for now, and he makes sure Jonghyun would at least understand it. 

"Did you get it?" Jinki asked again after the long explanation and Jonghyun nodded enthusiastically to answer him.

"Yes! Oh my God thank you…" the blond was at a loss of words on how Jinki could teach him better than… just anyone. Probably he’s thinking on why he didn't get Jinki as a tutor from the very first time since it'll help him a lot.

Two hours more and Jonghyun could perfectly answer all the problems Jinki gave to him, making him proud of himself to actually did it. 

"Nice." Jinki smirked as he circling some more correct answers from Jonghyun. "You're actually a fast learner Jonghyun? I'm impressed." 

"You're just that good!" Jonghyun answered almost immediately. "I mean in teaching me, hehe." He added after he realized how ambiguous that sentences was. 

The older person just chuckled as he put all the papers to the table. "You got perfect score." 

"It's my first time." Jonghyun mumbled, almost feel like he wants to cry because of the fact the he could do it.  _ See? He wasn't too bad at this!  _

"Good job." Jinki smiled at him, hand reaching out to pat Jonghyun on his head and obviously noticed how the younger one is now blushing. "Shall I reward you?" 

That question successfully making Jonghyun blushed more. All the sudden he didn't know how to even create words from his mouth and just gaped. "Yeah—I mean, what?"

"Ice cream, there's an ice cream store nearby which sells delicious treats." Jinki replied before Jonghyun's face could change colour again. "Do you want it?"

_ Of course Jonghyun wants it. _ He loves ice cream anyway. And it's Jinki who's asking him to go together anyway, there's no way he would refuse it. 

"Yes! But, let me be the one who treats you." Jonghyun managed to say, smiling brightly. "You already offered me your sandwich, and even teaching me so well… just take it as a gratitude."

Jinki chuckled as he heard that. "Well I won't refuse it." 

  
  


..

  
  
  


Jonghyun didn't know how he ends up to actually having a real date with Jinki. 

After they ate the ice cream, Jinki told him that there's a new machine game in arcade which he would like to try. 

Which why they're end up in here now. Competing with each other at the arcade, throwing some words to rile them up. And of course, betting something on the line. 

At first it was only small things, and Jonghyun didn't mind it. Such as treating ice cream again on the next tutor session, and both of them had been laughing about that. 

"Jonghyun…" Jinki muttered as they done playing some of the games and now trying to catch up with their breath while sitting. "How about we make another bet?" 

"Yeah?" The blond raised his eyebrows, looking so curious of what Jinki wants to offer. 

"If you get A+ in your grade, then I could request anything from you." Jinki smirked. "Just thinking of it as a thanks, you aren’t obligated to actually do it. Well, I would be happy if you could do that really." 

Jonghyun was intrigued of course. With Jinki's teaching method now, he definitely maybe could make it to get A+ in the next test. 

"What kind of… anything?" The blond asked, definitely worried if Jinki will ask something branded and he has to use some of his money. 

"I would like a proper date with you." 

* * *

  
  
  


"No way…" 

Kibum's eyes widened as he heard what Jonghyun just told him. About all his day with Jinki, and not to mention, Jinki's request. 

"Is that means Jinki is actually likes you? Or interested in you? Jonghyun!" 

"The hell if I know that!" Jonghyun scolded Kibum from yelling too high on his ear. "I was so surprised too and I don't even get to answer him for a long time until he's suddenly just said that he'll get going now because it's late…" 

"You're so fucking lucky Kim Jonghyun, what did you do to make your crush is actually paying attention on you?" Kibum whined as he threw himself on the bed. 

Although Kibum had a bit of suspension on why Jinki would ask that actually. Maybe Jinki likes to ask all the one he tutored to have a date with him? 

_ Then that's… just a bit harsh, right?  _

Not to mention that Jonghyun required to have an A+ in his test later. Kibum just knew that Jonghyun would try his best in getting A+ later.

_ Was everything on purpose? So that Jonghyun will have motivation to study better?  _

Not that it's a bad thing, but Kibum definitely didn't like it if in the end Jinki is just playing with Jonghyun's puppy crush on him. 

But seeing how excited Jonghyun seemed… maybe Kibum won't comment anything for now. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


"You're getting better at this…" 

"Really?" Jonghyun asked with hope. Big puppy eyes staring at Jinki proudly because Jinki just compliment him. 

"Yes, another perfect score now." The older man grinned happily while showing Jonghyun the results, making the younger one yelled happily. 

"I'm not that stupid, I just know it!" Jonghyun exclaimed, staring at all the correct answers he just done. "All thanks to you!" 

"You're practicing on home too, right? So it's all because of your hard work." Jinki replied, one hand propping his chin up while staring at Jonghyun lovingly.

Jonghyun definitely looks so cute when he's all happy like this. 

"Sure I practice on home too, but you're the one explain everything to me so that I could get better. Thanks." Jonghyun grinned, showing all his teeth to Jinki which makes the older chuckled. 

"Maybe you're motivated about the bet too?" Jinki chuckled and Jonghyun blushed as he heard that. 

Sure there's nothing wrong in Jinki's question, but Jonghyun could feel his face heated if he remembers about the bet again. 

"Why's the bet is… like that?" Jonghyun found himself asking and he just noticed how dumb the question was. "I mean, why a date?" 

"Because you look cute? There's no harm in it, right?" 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The fact that Jinki wants to have a date with Jonghyun simply because he found Jonghyun cute, makes Jonghyun more than happy. 

He didn't know what makes Jinki thinks of him as cute, but he's more confident in himself now. 

All his routine is including on practicing chemistry everyday, and even try to solve problems at least one each day. Slowly chemistry isn't the subject Jonghyun was scared of again. It's actually quite enjoyable, especially when he's getting that feeling of accomplishment whenever he solved the problems. 

This all was because of Jinki. In any way the older man had motivated him to study and understand all the problems better. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Jonghyun never thought about the bet again now. All he wants to do is just getting an A+ and to see the proud smile on Jinki's face when he showed him the result. 

He didn't care anymore about the proper date, because they actually often hang out together anyway after the tutor sessions. Basically now they get to know each other more, and Jonghyun could learn anything new of Jinki everytime they have the tutor sessions. 

About how Jinki prefers the hot weather rather than the cold, and how he prefers to go to the beach rather than mountain or anything. Jinki loves chicken so much and Jonghyun knew it by how the man is always ordering chicken menu every time they go somewhere. 

Jinki learned more about Jonghyun too, and how he actually likes dogs. Jonghyun had one back in his home, a puppy girl named Roo. 

And Jonghyun's heart always melt whenever Jinki actually send him cute pictures of dogs he met. They often texting too, about some random things. Or sometimes just bitching about life and stuff to each other. 

Little did Jonghyun knows that his crush on Jinki is getting stronger, and the younger wants more than to be Jinki's friend right now. They’re getting closer each day, and of course Jonghyun would think that maybe,  _ maybe… _ there’s a chance for them to be together, right? 

The constant flirts from Jinki, made Jonghyun feels like Jinki has the same feelings like him. And it makes his heart flutters every time Jinki told him that he’s cute, or when Jinki just holds him dearly.    
  
Those little touches; something like Jinki holds his shoulders or pinching his cheeks, are doing things to him. Jonghyun could feel butterflies in his stomach whenever Jinki is staring at him dearly, whenever Jinki touches him, and when Jinki just call his name with that honey voice of him.    
  
Jonghyun knows he shouldn’t fall deeper to Jinki. Maybe because Jinki is popular, and there’s like… minimum chance of him could be together with Jinki because so many people are after him.    
  
But Jonghyun couldn’t help it.  _ He’s falling deeper, and deeper.  _ _   
_   
And he lets Jinki to do anything. To call his name, to stare at him dearly, to pats his head, to pinch his cheek, to…  _ kiss him.  _ __   
  
  


..

  
  


The kiss was fast, and it’s only a peck on the cheek. But that’s enough to make Jonghyun’s heart going acrobatics mode and face boiling hot. 

His puppy eyes staring at Jinki lovingly, only to find Jinki stared at him with his beautiful sunshine smile he really loves. If Jonghyun could melt, then he’s already on the floor right now. 

From that, and on the next day and on, Jinki loves to kiss him and gives him affection. 

The kiss would be on his cheeks, and sometimes on his forehead, and they always got little time to just cuddle with each other after studying chemistry. Jonghyun’s scores are stable, and he could solve all the problems too. 

All those days were spent nicely, and Jonghyun just getting more and more closer to Jinki. It makes him a bit sad that they never said the love words to each other, but being with Jinki makes Jonghyun so happy. 

So for now he didn’t mind that. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


And one day it changed. 

After the tutor session and discussion about their favorite video games, Jinki and Jonghyun lay on the bed, cuddling like always and talking about everything that happened in their life. After a pregnant silence which accompanied by staring at each other’s eyes, Jinki leaned closer. 

And Jonghyun didn’t stop him, even when Jinki’s lips now touching his. 

At first it was just a peck, and both their cheeks reddens after Jinki pulled away from Jonghyun. But then Jinki leaned closer again, kissing Jonghyun for a longer time, until Jonghyun took the initiative to open his mouth. 

That chance was used by Jinki to shove his tongue inside Jonghyun’s mouth. The younger one seemed a bit surprised at Jinki’s action, but he didn’t comment anything and just let him be. 

Seeing that Jonghyun didn’t even scold him at his actions, making Jinki wants to do a bolder move, which makes him slowly climbing on top of Jonghyun. 

Both of them could see the lust on each other’s eyes, and now their body just move with instinct. Jinki grinds his crotch against Jonghyun, producing a soft mewl and whine from the younger’s mouth. 

“ _ Hyung _ please.” 

That plea was accompanied by a low whine when Jinki decided to slipped his hand inside Jonghyun’s shirt. Jonghyun could feel the tension on them, but he decided to go along with it and even opened his own shirt and pants. 

_ They both want this, so much.  _

_ And there’s no stopping them now.  _

It was minutes later when their clothes were messily lying around the room, the atmosphere was getting hot even though Jinki set the temperature low. Their tongues are battling against each other now, and Jonghyun’s legs were spread wide, trapping Jinki in between him. 

“Jonghyun…” 

Jonghyun could see stars when Jinki called his name lovingly. He took a deep breath when Jinki just use his fingers to stroke it against his forehead, tracing his cheek and moving some of his hair strands which covered his big puppy eyes. 

Those stares from Jinki looks so lovingly, and Jonghyun is just a puddle of water now, breath hitches when Jinki just leaned down to gives his neck some kiss marks. Jonghyun loves being with Jinki. _ He loves to show anyone that he belongs to Jinki.  _

And everything seemed to move fast when Jinki just now sitting in front of Jonghyun’s spread legs. Two of his fingers are inside Jonghyun’s tight walls, moving slowly back and forth. 

The younger was trying his best to contain some moans with his arms covering his mouth, feeling embarrassed by his own lewd voices when there’s something belong to Jinki moving inside of him. He’s feeling good about it, and didn’t want Jinki to stop. 

“Jonghyun…” Jinki mumbled slowly, using his other hand to take Jonghyun’s arms away from him. “Let me hear you.” 

Jinki’s sentences successfully making Jonghyun blushed more right now, and soft moans immediately could be heard from Jonghyun’s mouth. He’s still embarrassed of his own noises, but Jinki wants to hear him. 

“Jinki—h-ahh…” the younger one arched his back as Jinki hits a spot inside him, his fingers digging to the sheets on the bed as the wave of pleasure going through him. Jonghyun just couldn’t wait anymore.  _ He wants Jinki.  _

His big puppy eyes could be seen under his bangs, sweat deliciously dripping down to his chin as Jonghyun opened his mouth again. “ _ Jinki please… _ ” 

Those two words were enough for Jinki to pulled out his fingers and applied lube on his own shaft. He couldn’t wait to buried himself deep inside Jonghyun too. 

The younger spread his legs wider as Jinki touched his inner legs. A low whine could be heard when Jonghyun felt the tip actually rubbed against his entrance. 

The movement was slow when Jinki finally pushed in, and he tried to kiss Jonghyun’s neck, as well as rubbing Jonghyun’s shaft to make the younger felt better. There’s clearly discomfort in Jonghyun’s expression once Jinki just goes all the way in and settled inside him. 

But the pain was bearable, and Jonghyun was even more embarrassed now, especially at the fact that Jinki is inside him. A sigh escaped from Jonghyun’s lips as Jinki made experimental move on his hips, and Jonghyun just squeezed his eyes shut tight once he felt the tip is now abusing his prostate. 

“A-ah…  _ hyung _ …” Jonghyun’s hand trailed and now found Jinki’s shoulders to hold. Nails digging at the surface of Jinki’s skin, but Jinki didn’t seem to protest. 

Jonghyun’s body was rocked back and forth as Jinki kept steady moves to thrust into him. Loud smacking sound could be heard, along with moans and grunts. 

For that moment, everything feels right. The world just seemed to be revolved around them. 

Feeling of pleasure was engulfing them right now, and they just couldn’t think of anything anymore, focusing to mumble’s each other’s name. 

And then they just exploded, while staring at each other’s eyes.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Few days later after the love making, Jinki and Jonghyun are still close like always. Jonghyun still get tutored by Jinki, and they’re closer than ever now. Both of them aren’t that embarrassed to show their affection to each other again, and enjoying their moments together more. 

Although Jonghyun was still hoping that in the end Jinki maybe would ask him to be his boyfriend.  _ Jonghyun wants it _ . And it makes him sad for a bit if Jinki didn’t utter the word love whenever they just met.

_ Maybe Jonghyun should be the one who said it first?  _

Yeah, maybe that’s the case, or else they wouldn’t be more than what they already have now. 

_ But what if Jinki didn’t want it? _

What if Jinki becomes distance once Jonghyun told him that he loves him? That thought scared Jonghyun actually, but he tried to keep it positive because they still have good relationship even until now. 

If Jinki was planning on using him, then he would definitely becomes distant from the moment they slept together, right?

Jonghyun took a deep breath, planning that he’ll confess to Jinki later that day. He hopes he gets good results. 

  
  
  


..

  
  
  


The campus was crowded for today and Jonghyun now walking to Jinki’s department. By this time he knows where to find Jinki and he could feel how nervous he is right now. 

The plan was to ask Jinki if he wants to hang out together, and then he’ll confess to the older one when the timing is perfect. Jonghyun already decided on all the places they’ll visit later, and he hopes everything went great. 

And he found Jinki from far away, walking in front of him, with his… friend? Maybe a friend. Although Jonghyun could only see Jinki’s back, but he knows that it’s definitely Jinki who’s walking in front of him.

At first Jonghyun didn’t mind, but then the so-called-friend grabbed Jinki’s arm and linked his arms on Jinki’s. That friend leaned his head to Jinki too, and walking unbelievably close to the older, making Jonghyun felt uneasy about it. 

As if that wasn’t enough, the friend now grabs Jinki by his shoulder and peck his cheek, while Jinki didn’t seem to mind of his actions. 

There’s a loud pang in Jonghyun’s chest as he saw that scene, as if his chest was getting stabbed by a sharp spear, and it hurts him so much. Without him knowing, he stopped his legs and just stared blankly at Jinki and the beautiful man which now walking away from his sight. 

Jonghyun’s eyes were red right now, holding the tears to prevent it falling down, and he just immediately turned back, didn’t even bother to take a look again as he’s running to go to his apartment fast, now. 

* * *

  
  


..

.

“Oh, Jonghyun, you don’t have a tutor session with Jinki today?” 

The blond was on his bed, just laying around while staring at the ceiling above him. Judging by the state of how red his eyes, it’s obvious that Jonghyun just done crying. And that makes Kibum worried because usually Jonghyun always looking forward to the tutor days. 

“Hey…” his roommate had just entered the room, sitting on the side of the bed while staring worriedly at Jonghyun who seemed to be looking away from his gaze. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” Jonghyun replied shorty, didn’t feel like that he wants to talk, even to Kibum. 

“Clearly not okay.” Kibum sighed but he wouldn’t pursue Jonghyun if he didn’t want to talk. “Isn’t today is your tutoring day with Jinki? Why haven’t you go yet?” 

For a few minutes Jonghyun just ignoring all Kibum’s questions, all until he just sighing hard, and abruptly sitting out while tackling his roommate to the bed and just sobbing against his roommate’s shoulders. 

Jonghyun is perfectly aware that he’s a sensitive person, so it’s better if he just tell Kibum all his concerns. 

  
  


..

  
  
  


“I just can’t believe that Lee Jinki did it.” KIbum mumbled as he gritted his teeth, feeling angry at what Jonghyun just told him. “I know there’s something wrong when he told you about the bet.” 

Jonghyun didn’t reply again, hands busy playing with the bed sheets as if they’re more interesting than Kibum’s sentences. 

“Just ignore him Jonghyun, you don’t have to think about him anymore, okay?” Kibum patted Jonghyun on his head. “I’ll try to kick his ass when I meet him.” 

“Hah.” Jonghyun let out a chuckle as Kibum said those stuffs. It cheered him up a bit, and maybe all he needs to do is just a bit of encouragement from his roommate. He feels better when he already told him everything. 

“And now that you definitely didn’t have anything to do right now… how about we go to karaoke?” Kibum asked. “Let’s try forgetting all your problems!” 

Jonghyun chuckled and nodded. “Yeah I’ll join. I want to sing all night until my voice gone.” he obviously ignoring all the calls and text messages in his phone now. Didn’t bother to even take a look at the contact who’s been trying to approach him. 

_ 10 missed calls — from ‘ _ ** _Jinki-hyung_ ** _ ’ _

_ 6 messages — from ‘ _ ** _Jinki-hyung_ ** _ ’ _

_ ‘Hey Jjong ^^ just want to remind you our tutor session today!’ _

_ ‘Maybe you haven’t woken up yet? It’s okay to be late :D’ _

_ ‘Do you have other plans for today? Well I guess it’s okay to skip one day tutor session :D’ _

_ ‘Jjongiee, at least respond to my messages? Please :”(‘ _

_ ‘Jjong are you okay? You didn’t answer my calls.’ _

_ ‘Please at least tell me that you’re okay, I’m so worried…’ _

* * *

  
  


..

.

For this past days Jonghyun tried to ignore all Jinki’s messages and calls, he didn’t even bother to think about the bet again. It makes him feel sad actually, but that doesn’t mean he should stop studying chemistry just because of what happened between him and Jinki. 

And today is finally the day, where he will face the chemistry exam again. Jonghyun was determined to get A at least of course, to make Mrs. Park proud of him. 

His phone buzzed at the time he went to the class, and although he tried to ignore it, his eyes managed to catch the text message he just received. 

_ ‘From:  _ ** _Jinki-hyung_ **

_ I heard today is your exam day, right? Good luck with it.’ _

Jonghyun just shook his head as he put his phone back to his jacket again. He didn’t want to think about Jinki. It always makes him sad every time he remembers something about his senior. 

But today all Jonghyun needs to do is just focusing on his exam, nothing else. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It was finally the day after the exam, and Jonghyun actually got a free time before he’ll go back to his usual routine. 

Kibum had asked him if he’ll join them at lunch later, and now Jonghyun is in the middle to go to Kibum’s department. Which makes him stumble upon someone he didn’t want to see the most. 

“Oh—Jonghyun.” 

Jonghyun’s big puppy eyes widened as he heard the honey voice from the person he knows most. And when he looked up, he found Jinki staring at him. The older’s expression seemed to be relieved, and honestly Jonghyun tried not to care about him. 

“You’re fine, I was so worried.” Jinki continued his babbling, his hands grabbed Jonghyun’s arms to prevent the tiny man to go. “Are you okay? You didn’t respond to all my messages and calls… maybe you have problems and needs some time alone?” he continued. “How’s the test yesterday?” 

Jonghyun didn’t know what to answer, all he wants to do now is just go away as far as possible from Jinki. How dare Jinki is using that kind of expression when he clearly had…  _ had… cheated? _ From Jonghyun those days ago. 

Who is he kidding anyway…  _ cheated?  _

If he thinks about it again, both of them aren’t in some kind of relationship, right? There’s no love word spoken too between them. Their relationship is purely just a… _friend._ _Best friends? Mega best friends? Super mega best friends who are too close to each other and ended up sleeping together?_

Jonghyun didn’t know how to describe it, but he clearly wants to go away from Jinki now. 

“Jonghyun there you are!” 

Kibum seemed to appear at the right time along with Minho and some of his friends. This kind of time makes Jonghyun to believe in God. 

“I was wondering where you are, let’s go!” his roommate just chuckled while pulling Jonghyun away from Jinki, making the older utterly confused, especially because Jonghyun didn’t say anything. 

“Wait I need to talk to—” 

“We’re in a hurry, sorry  _ hyung _ !” Kibum replied hurriedly as he brought Jonghyun far away from the older, he knows how Jonghyun really wants to avoid Jinki, and it’s best if they don’t interact now. 

* * *

  
  
  


And all these past weeks, Jonghyun just tried to ignore Jinki most of the time. Especially if they suddenly stumbled upon each other, then Jonghyun would immediately fasten his steps while pretending not to see Jinki. 

_ Which makes Jinki confused as hell because of Jonghyun’s different attitude now.  _

He’s determined to talk to Jonghyun on what happened, why are they suddenly becomes stranger like this, but it’s hard because Jonghyun is avoiding him all the time. 

But not anymore. 

Today Jinki wants to talk with Jonghyun. He already knows some of Jonghyun’s schedules based from their past conversations and today… well, today should be Jonghyun’s free day, right? 

He knows where Jonghyun’s shared apartment is, and maybe it’s better if he just goes there. Jonghyun couldn’t avoid him again if he immediately come to his apartment.

But the one who opened the room isn’t Jonghyun, much to Jinki’s dismay. It’s Kibum instead. 

“Oh…” the roommate seemed to be surprised when Jinki came to his sight as the door was opened. Certainly he didn’t expect this at all. “Is there anything I could help?” 

“Yeah.” Jinki nodded. “Is Jonghyun there? I want to talk with him.”

“Ahh…” Kibum clicked his tongue. “Sorry he’s not here, on the campus actually, collecting the result of his… chemistry exam.” 

“Oh.” Jinki blinked a few times. “Uhm… okay…” he stared at Kibum again. “You’re not lying, right?” 

“Why would I be?” Kibum chuckled. 

“Because you don’t seem to be happy when I get close to Jonghyun?” Jinki replied honestly. He’s just so tired of all this and wants to discuss his relationship with Jonghyun. He wants to know what happened. And he didn’t want anyone to get in his way now.

“Of course I’m not happy!” Kibum almost snarled. “You’re clearly just playing with him, did you even ask all the students you tutor to go on a date?!” 

At those sentences, Jinki’s mouth agape. He didn’t understand why Kibum could think of that. “I’m playing with Jonghyun?” he asked. “And where do you hear those rumours? I never asked all the students I tutor for a date, only Jonghyun whom I asked for a date.” 

“What—” Kibum frowned. “But… well…  _ well… _ still didn’t justify your action that you already slept with Jonghyun but still getting flirty with other people!” 

Jinki blinked a few times as he heard that again. “Me… flirting with people…?” his expression was utterly confused. “Who? When?” 

“Two weeks ago!” Kibum answered. “You’re having your too-close-friend linked his arms with you and even letting him to kiss your cheek, Jonghyun saw that, you know… imagine how hurt he is when he saw that!” 

Jinki’s expression was truly confused before he tried to proceed on Kibum’s sentences. His mind busy trying to remember the event Kibum just told him. “Oh… ah!” 

“Don’t  _ oh ah _ me you heartless person.” Kibum snarled. “Now excuse me, but Jonghyun really isn’t here.” 

Before Kibum could close the door, Jinki already held it, preventing the door to close. “I think… there’s a bit of misunderstanding here…” 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Jonghyun sighed as he stared at big A+ mark on his chemistry paper test. Not that he’s sad actually, it’s just that he’s surprised that he could get an A+ and that score reminds him of someone. 

_ But whatever.  _

Jonghyun is thankful that he got an A+ but he isn’t gonna rely on Jinki to tutoring him anymore. In fact he will try not to think about Jinki again. 

Even with that, Jonghyun couldn’t help but to think about Jinki. He’s still angry at what happened between them, but he should’ve known that a popular guy like Jinki would… maybe just play with him. 

He even gave his first time to Jinki and it makes him angry every time he remembers about that. 

But what can he do anyway. Everything was already happened, and Jonghyun could only learn not to trust someone that easily. 

While stomping his ways at the hallways, he stumbled upon someone again because he focused his eyes at the paper test on his hand. 

“Sorry!” 

“Oh no I should be the one who say sorry…” Jonghyun mumbled as he tried to look up. His mouth goes dry when he saw the person in front of him. 

A beautiful person, with blond hair and charming smile, whom Jonghyun had seen before…  _ with Jinki.  _

Yeah, there’s no mistaking it, this person in front of him is the one who kissed Jinki on the cheek before. 

_ How in the hell Jonghyun could even stumble upon him of all people? _

As Jonghyun was about to go, the beautiful person grabbed his arm, and stared at him with pleading eyes. “Uh…” 

“Hi! I’m sorry but can you tell me where the cafeteria is?” he asked Jonghyun with his pleading expression. “Please, I’m lost in here, and didn’t know where it is! I’m thirsty too… how about I treat you a drink?” 

Jonghyun really wants to say no, but he found himself nodding and agreeing to the request.

_ What’s wrong with him. _

* * *

  
  
  


They arrived at the cafeteria minutes later, and Jonghyun just didn’t have the heart to leave the man alone. He didn’t know why, but the man really seem to be in need of help. 

And his expression looks innocent too, making Jonghyun didn’t have the heart to refuse his offer. 

“I’ll be starting my university life later in this campus!” The beautiful man said, smiling wide while now he’s talking to Jonghyun. “I’m not really familiar with this place actually so thanks!” 

“You’re welcome.” Jonghyun nodded, trying to take a look at the man in front of him. 

He’s so beautiful, and Jonghyun smiled bitterly at the thought that maybe it’s the reason Jinki choose that man over him. 

“Do you know Jinki? I heard he’s so famous in this campus.” The man said again, and Jonghyun could feel he wants to just jump into a hole. 

“Y-yeah…” Jonghyun nodded.  _ It seemed like he couldn’t survive this conversation if in the end the man in front of him talking about his relationship with Jinki. _

_ It hurts.  _

“He’s really famous, huh? I wonder what makes him be like that.” The man continued. “I just can’t believe that brother of mine could get out of his stage from a nerd, to a popular person.” 

“Yeah haha— _ wait _ …” Jonghyun frowned deeply as he heard a specific word. “Brother?” 

“Ah, sorry I haven’t introduce myself.” the man giggled. “My name’s Lee Taemin! I’m the brother of Lee Jinki. Well, he supposed to bring me around the campus today, but he said he got something to do.” Taemin pouted. “But whatever, he said he’ll catch up to me later so I think it won’t be long until he’s finally here!” 

Jonghyun’s mouth agape, trying to process Taemin’s sentences. 

_ So, that means… all this time… Jonghyun is jealous because of… Jinki’s brother?  _

_ Taemin is… Jinki’s brother?  _

_ Jinki ever mentioned that he has siblings actually…. But brother?  _

_ So, he’s Jinki’s brother?  _

“Ah there he is!” 

Jonghyun didn’t get to say anything when Taemin suddenly just yelled and waved his hands to the direction behind Jonghyun. 

“ _ Hyung _ ! Over here!” 

Jonghyun tensed as he heard that.  _ Is Jinki behind him then? _ He’s not ready to face Jinki yet, especially when he just knew the fact that all this time he’s getting jealous by Jinki’s own brother.  _ How embarrassing.  _

“Taemin! I’m sorry I’m late, but I got your message that you’re in the cafeteria.” 

Soft honey voice could be heard immediately, and Jonghyun knows who’s the owner of that voice. 

“Ah you’re making friends already?” Jinki smiled, now his gaze shifted at the man in front of Taemin, and Jonghyun is unconsciously looked up too, showing his face. “Oh…” Jinki blinked. “Hi, Jonghyun.” 

“You two know each other?!” Taemin stared at them in disbelief, his mouth turned to a smile. 

“Yeah.” Jinki nodded and took a seat beside Jonghyun. “He’s the one I told you about.”

“Aahh!” Taemin giggled while now staring at Jonghyun. “The lucky one that got your heart? He’s really your type, tiny and cute!” 

Jonghyun almost choked as he heard that, and his face reddens because…  _ what’s that mean? The one that got Jinki’s heart?  _

And Jonghyun was too immersed in thinking about the meaning of their relationship, he didn’t get the chance to listen more on what these Lee brothers are talking. All he knows is when he looked up again to see Taemin, Taemin was already gone. 

“Wha—where’s Taemin?” Jonghyun widened his eyes, head moving to looking around for the sight of Jinki’s brother. 

“He’s already back.” Jinki replied. “Because I said to him I need to talk with you.” 

_ Uh-oh. _

And now it’s Jonghyun’s time to get nervous. Of course Jinki needs to talk with him, about their relationship. Jonghyun just suddenly ignoring Jinki all this time anyway, and he knows that Jinki needs explanation. 

“I like you Jonghyun.” Jinki began, and Jonghyun could feel his heart beating so fast. His puppy eyes stared at Jinki and he gulped. “No, I mean, I love you. I want you to be my boyfriend… but... “ he took a deep breath. “Do you love me back?” 

_ Of course he does.  _

All this time Jonghyun ignoring Jinki is because he thought Jinki had found another guy, and it breaks his heart of course. Who knows that everything is just a misunderstanding? 

“I… I love you too Jinki- _ hyung _ …” Jonghyun finally found the courage to give Jinki the answer. His face was beet red, and he has this guilty expression. “I’m sorry I thought… I thought… Taemin is…” 

“Yeah, don’t worry Kibum already told me.” Jinki nodded. “Taemin is always like that, so affectionate with me, and so many people misunderstood our relationship too actually.” he sighed. “But I guess I need to tell him to stop doing that.” 

“No, no you don’t need to!” Jonghyun replied, he didn’t want to make the brothers relationship becomes awkward. “I’m sorry, I just immediately avoided you without asking for explanation.”

Jinki smiled, reaching Jonghyun’s hand and grabbed it. “It’s okay, as long as it’s finally solved in the end and I got you…” 

Jonghyun giggled, his face getting warm at Jinki’s sentences and smile. He’s still feeling a bit guilty now, but Jinki is making him feel better. 

“So…” Jinki began, eyes staring at the paper test Jonghyun put at the table. 

“So…?” Jonghyun blinked, can’t wait of Jinki what about to say. 

“I guess you owe me a proper date now, Kim Jonghyun?” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Prompter number #101 !  
I'm sorry, I think maybe I could do better than this, but in the end... The result is just like this. :")
> 
> Thanks for all the admin of Summer of SHINee who had been so kind to answer all the questions, and making this event possible!


End file.
